The Tale Of Loving A Socio
by ForeverVee
Summary: A fiction about a love triangle between Danny, Lacey, and Jo


**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. The characters, television series and book likeness belong to ABC Family and Adam Milch

The Tale Of Loving A Socio

It had been a couple of months since Danny Desai was proven innocent of the murder of my best friend, Regina Crane. Deep down inside I knew Danny hadn't done it, but I had my doubts. Those doubts were sometimes swept under the rug by the feelings of lust and maybe even the love that I felt for him. Hell, I don't know what to call it right now. Before Danny went away I always felt that there was something more than friendship between us. On days when I didn't hate him for what he'd done to Tara, I would often find myself wondering where Danny and I would be.

If you really knew Danny, you'd know how difficult it was to picture him as a monster or a "Socio" as he has been so unwillingly dubbed. I mean, it's not just because he's so hot that you'd have to have a moment of silence to thank God for creating such a beautiful human being, but because he was so charming and outgoing. Deep down inside I want to believe that the old Danny is still there. Well obvious he's still hot but the old Danny that wouldn't hurt a fly and he was always the type that would tell you if something was bothering him.

It's a lot harder fighting my feelings for him now that I know he's innocent. I can't shake the vision of him in my head kissing me starting from my lips until they get lower…and lower…and lower…and then he reaches that special place and made my body feel like a party that I never want to end. He gets up and takes his shirt off and runs his fingers through his hair. That did the trick. I grabbed him and pulled him to me and…

"_**Listen to the sound of me breaking down, down, down, Can't hear me losing my mind Everything that's everything is nothing, and I can't tell your truth from your lies."**_

That would be the sound of my boyfriend, Archie, interrupting my daydream. He's been calling me non stop for weeks since I'd told him I wanted nothing more to do with him. His ringtone had recently been changed to "Liar, Liar". Why? Because I found out the he's been a two timing dick with Phoebe. Yes, Phoebe. The same Phoebe who was supposedly my friend had been screwing my boyfriend behind my back. Had I known this sooner I would have let Sarita bitch slap Phoebe ages ago like she had been begging to do.

I glanced down at my phone and Archie's text message read _"Can you please talk to me babe? I'm sorry."_

Of course he's sorry. A sorry ass excuse for a man, that is. I wish he would just accept the fact that I'm over his ass. After a few seconds of debating I decided to respond to his pathetic excuse at an apology.

"_Go to hell Archie",_ is what I sent back. Within seconds my phone buzzed again letting me know I had a new unread message.

"_Just let me explain. I swear it wasn't what you think,"_ is what his response read.

He has some nerve! I walked in on Phoebe straddling him in the boy's locker room. I watched him at soccer practice almost everyday. How he managed to think I wouldn't come looking for him in the locker room when I didn't see him on the field is beyond me.

"_Right, let me guess she was just helping your stretch your 'Mr. Hardy' Save it, Archie. I'm done"_

I turned off my phone and lay back on my bed. This time I welcomed the thought of Danny leaving a trail of kisses down my body. I imagined his touch being gentle as he caressed my thighs. I envisioned his eyes, those beautifully seductive eyes staring into mines and then his soft lips making me want him more and more. Before I knew it, my fingers were where I wanted his fingers to be, inside of me and in no time I was moaning.

I let my guard down and let my mind and body take control. I pictured everything I would do to him and what I'd let him to do me. In my head I could hear him saying

"_Lacey, I've wanted you for so long."_

"You can have me, I'm all yours." I whispered aloud.

As my fingers moved more aggressively across my center I craved Danny's touch even more. I'm certain his "Mr. Hardy" could get the job done better then my two fingers. After I brought myself to completion I curled up in my bed into a ball and pretended to be lying in Danny's arms as I drifted off to sleep. Once asleep I continued to dream more about Danny Desai. Let's just say I woke up with all smiles the next morning.

Once I got up to get ready for school, I turned my phone on and of course I had 6 new text messages from Archie. I made a mental note to get my number changed after school. I also told myself to forget about last night. I wanted Danny, but for some reason I feel like I have to fight my feelings for him. I'm not quite over Archie yet, so if I gave into what I felt for Danny it'd be too soon. Let's not forget the fact that Danny pretty much still the talk of the town. Imagine what they'd say about me for being his girlfriend. I met up with Sarita and we walked to school together.

"Um, why are you blushing?" she asked.

Apparently forgetting last night is going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm not blushing" I answered and looked away.

"You are." she said and stopped walking. "You made with Archie, didn't you? I knew you couldn't stay away from him. He slept with Phoebe. Phoebe of all people, she…"

"Sarita, Archie and I are not back together. I told you I was done with him. Phoebe can have him" I said cutting her off before she could continue badgering me.

"Thank God! You had me worried for a second there," she responded with relief washing over her face.

We walked for a few minutes in silence. I thought I had dodged a bullet until she asked another dreading question.

"So, if you aren't blushing about Archie then why the hell are you blushing? Did you meet someone new…already?" I thought to myself for a moment or two about how I should respond. Even though Danny was proven innocent, everyone was still attempting to keep their distance from him and I knew Sarita still hated his guts.

"Um, hello, Lacey? Back to earth," Sarita said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh no, I haven't met anyone. I'm just in a really good mood" I said throwing a fake smile on my face. Her facial expression told me that she didn't buy it but she dropped it and so did I.

We got to school late so Sarita found Scott and rushed off to chemistry. I however was in no rush to get to class. I had to clear my mind of Danny and make sure I wasn't going to be staring into space like an idiot. Once I got to my locker I was going to pretend I was looking for something, but I realized I didn't have my locker key and that's when she walked up.

"Hey Lace, look I know that you're like super pissed but I want you to know…"

"Save it Phoebe," I said cutting her off. "I don't want your pathetic ass apology. You know, you're lucky I'm nothing like Regina. I was nothing but nice to you Phoebe and you screwed my boyfriend, so, whatever you have to say... shove it where the sun don't shine," after I said my piece she just stood before me staring. "You can go now" I said demanding that she get away from me. She slowly walked off looking back like she still wanted to deliver her bullshit "_I'm Sorry" _speech.

After composing myself I managed to walk to class and not punch everyone who looked my way. Despite my efforts to not think about Danny, I couldn't get him off my mind. I swear I saw Mrs. Fisk my psychology teacher, write Danny's name on the board. It took the strength of God to refrain from writing his name in my notebook with squiggly little hearts like love struck school girl. That class was seriously the longest 45 minutes of my life.

I suffered in my next 3 classes as well. When the bell rang I practically flew out the door. Thankfully, it was my lunch period and I couldn't wait to tell Sarita how Phoebe had the nerve to approach me. But first I had to go and get my locker key from Archie, who thankfully was at soccer practice so I wouldn't have to actually talk to him. I was pleased that I wouldn't have to actually talk to him. I knew he'd be keeping his personal items in the locker room while practicing. I silently said a prayer that I wouldn't have to see a repeat scene of the last time I went looking into the boys' locker room.

I made it to the locker room and went to Archie's locker. I opened it and the first thing I saw were pictures of us tapped inside. I wanted to rip them down and burn them but decided not to. I'll let this be a reminder of how he screwed up a damn good thing. Aside from the pictures his locker was gross Boys are such pigs. After a lot of digging I found my key.

"Hey, Lace."

The voice made me jump as I instantly recognized it. Oh, great. I turned around to see Danny standing there in nothing but a towel. I closed my eyes thinking maybe this was another one of my daydreams. But, when I opened my eyes he was standing closer to me. "Watcha doing here, Lace? You do know this is the boys' locker room? You're not trying out for soccer are you?" he asked jokingly

"Funny, I was just getting something from Archie's locker." I replied while trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh. Sorry to hear about you two by the way" he said offering his insincere apology. "No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not" He admitted and moved closer to me.

I blinked a few times to try and keep my thoughts straight and once I thought I'd gotten my head together he was damn near right up against me. I was about to ask him for some space but I couldn't fix my mouth to say it. Instead I thought _screw this _as I grabbed Danny and pulled him closer to me and kissed him...


End file.
